By The Power Of Thee: Volume I
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Humans are seen as playthings to them and will do anything they wish with them. Be it for the gods and goddess are meant to do. It could be seen as boredom. Or humans wished it and they could reply to it. Read and Review.
1. Ammit

Walking beast of the lands of the dead. Punishing souls who have sin from petty thefts to murder and rape. With fast of a lion to strike fast, shocking the prey into stillness, having the weak scent of fear to die and sadness that it wouldn't be over as how those sharp claws and teeth sink deeply that was once seemed as pure skin.

A demon face of a reptile is thy face, long with pointed teeth to be seen. Able to make a mighty force to break the spirit body in half. Spilling the blood like a river from her mouth. Keeping in mind that the bitter iron will pass soon, until then, soaked her mouth and being, in sign that it was far from over.

If so the spirit, once pure skin, now tainted of its sin, ripped apart. Skin could be seen as fleshly ribbons spread about her underworld as confetti. New found color of a red, matching that of a fine gem. Organs of all, are to seem as thus the following words: mashed to be the kinship of paste. All left from the torture and to be used later on for Ammit has she saw fit; the eyes.

Where now her beast womb of a clear water animal, wide and brim full of pureness. She'll swallow the blinded eyes of past fate, cleanse them, carry them until the next river of a new rising sun, would she let her child go, following willing and carefree, to the path that is unknown to them, but still see a new way of being something different from another life, that couldn't be the being's before, but that light looks to wonderful to see it as a dream.


	2. Anput

In the land of the dry and sand, a hot sun beating down to burn everything into a golden color, a lone river fighting not to bow down to the sun. For if the river is gone, the sand cooked to hot to walk upon, small amounts of vegetation slowly wilting away.

Ra doesn't mean to, where he has no idea that white star can do. For that in mind, he sends out his Nomes to balance everything out. With one of forty-two of his fellow brothers and sisters keeping his people in the cycle that has been here since the first sun rise grace upon the dusty land.

Though he wills himself to show emotions to them in signs of weakness, he takes notice of the proctor of the graves of the once living and those who try to keepsake them.

Little Anput tries hard, for the sake of the past Pharaohs and future ones to come. But sadly with one of his foolish siblings, Anubis, finds new challenges to test her. And each time, fails, leaving the childish one huff away, plotting for another time.

Anput the goddess of the desert and protection. Rising the sands high and low for thieves to be forever lost for destroy those who can't fight back of what that is theirs. Drying the water near and on them to vanish into vapors. The eyes of those blinded with false hope of surviving.

It has been vastly said that she has a heart, but only for those of the upper lands, protecting those who show respect of the holy. Only a few times, will the lower land humans cross into the vast land, but show promising that they'll bind the rules. For that, they have her blessing and pass, using mind tricks to a promising future.

Despite the troubles she must deal with, Anput will look pass it and keep going. For as long humans grace her with thanks. It will be all worth it in last moment of living, until then, and when it does, she will cover the lands. Sealing the lands away from prying eyes. For that is what Anput is and forever will be.


	3. Anubis

How ever one of the All Knowing of those that are infallible for those working un the Underwolrd. Rumors of the death Gods that thrived in darkness, feeding off fear and sadness to grow strong. Few going as far to even bring others to kill one another for the dahlia of ruby copper to flow about the sandy land Egypt, darkening it to match the night sky and transforming the Nile into bitter raw wine that was once clear and blue.

All Underworlders would be seen as that. Walking destruction. But far from the truth.

Anubis, an underling trained to be lord of death, but was outrank by Set, a crazed god who deeply enjoy the pain, the tears, the screams, the killing, and most of all delight himself a bathe in blood of the humans for that it enrich him as no other of the ranks the undead could understand nor want too.

For that, without much a fight Anubis found a new place that he could be notice and not be outshined by the crazed god. Much to Anput disdain, help, if one was to call it that, in the mummification. But Anubis was not far great than Anput did, thus many of the humans tried different ways rid him, for how his mortal form of the jackal would do as he thought right, but sadly no one would side with him.

In years to come, Anubis learned, thanks to little Anput, in hopes to please not only the humans but the Higher Gods as well. To show the understanding of Anubis's doing, the mortal beings took in jackals as pets and thought them as good luck that with the hounds would lead them to the havens.

Anubis did his best for those who tried, not much as to say for those who would meet Set. In display of that, a duel of wits was made against the jackal-head Anubis and the wild animal known as Set. Though Anubis wits were playful with others, such as Ra and Anput, it was more of a battle with Set.

A bloody battle where one could almost on one's knees. When times Set would win, having Anubis crawling back to safety. Other times, rarely to small victories, would gladly see Set on the ground, no strength to go on, saying the few words of Anubis's win and hastily ask him to leave, before anything more formidable happen to either of them.

To everybody of human's world, know who fighting for you in the afterlife.


	4. Amun

He lingers through the minds, leading them of how he thought fit. Wondering about the land by others feet. Seeing through their eyes. Controlling them as puppets, hanging by thin, breakable, clear twine. A human-like god he is. How? It's not clear of how or why he does, for his name alone means what he is. Be that he's proud of it or not. The Hidden One is who is he.

Known far and wide of the desert land of Egypt, fingering the sands in small trails of where he had traveled through others. Tasting sweets and bitters along the way. For a man of the havens, humans held a tender toll to him. More or equal to those he had with his immortal family.

Yet, those puppet strings, had to be thicker, stronger, and visible to them. For that if the lower gods and goddess dare themselves to become something he, the lower Numen dub, Amun. Leaving him, his first name, giving by the humans, The Hidden One.

For those who question his name, not the dub god name, his name given by the humans. Of that, why be named that, if you are so well-known?

Amun, only known from rumors of humans who thought he came down from the sky and grace their land in his golden light, before soon by a blink of an eye, was he gone. By the immortal family of his, talk exchanged by one another, mostly those smaller minions of the sun, seen him and shared words. Short words, but words none the less.

Facts show little of what Amun did before his ends neared. Truth be told, gods can't die, but that doesn't means they can't give up the right for another to take over. When his finally moments came, so did little of the thoughts of how others would handle without him. He left words for them to repeat incase they forgot the reason being there, that there is no reason to stop when he never did.

He didn't stop being the keeper of the Holy Throne, he didn't give up the other Spirits nor the humans, he didn't stop being The Hidden One. Amun step down and gave a the throne to someone of a fresh mind of ideas and plans.

The throne, to Amun, was going to those who kept a level head and took everything in. If they didn't just the throne as he thought, a new body would be place in it and trial the same way. When that one finally came, he back to where Amun enjoyed doing the most, being The Hidden One, watching as time went by for his humans and immortal family.

Happy and angry of the choices that came by without much a thought. But thou never step in, for he wanted them to grow. Amun had to say hidden, wondering about by others unknowingly and bow his head that his world of flourishing sand and sky kingdom will do just fine without him.

Only when they world is ending and the words he spoke before are lost and need a strong reminder of what they did before everything went black.

The End.


End file.
